Grand Priest
Grand Priest (大司教) is the most powerful angel of the 1st multiverse who serves as Zeno's primary attendant and one of the attendants of Goku. Grand Priest is also the father of Whis and Vados. Grand Priest resides in Zeno's palace. He is also the former Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse, until he retired and gave the role to his brother Zeno. He is also one of the former teachers of Goku who now became the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses. Grand Priest is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Grand Priest, befitting his position and level of strength, is a calm and collected individual. Much like his children, he is rather soft-spoken and polite, but has a direct method of speech, and orders spoken by him are follow by those below him without question. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. He also told Shido to settle down during the first match between Universe 7 and Universe 4. Still, he's shown to be flexible and even a bit informal as he didn't mind when Goku and later Shido greeted him normally instead of getting on his knees like the gods did when he arrived at the Supreme Kai's Planet. Grand Priest also has a playful and easy-going personality, not as stern as Zeno's attendants. Unlike the other deities and angels, who are mortified by Goku's casual nature towards Zeno, The Grand Priest is amused at best. Also, Grand Priest seems to have taking a liking towards Goku's youngest son Shido Itsuka due to his clumsy nature. As the Strongest Fighter of the 1st multiverse, Grand Priest rarely fights at his best and usually will play around with his opponent just to test their patience. The Grand Priest also has insight on Zeno's thoughts, and can relay his intentions to others when the need arises. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the Zen-Oh's intentions of erasing all losing universes, showing no remorse for a huge loss of life. Also similar to his son Whis, Grand Priest has an obsession with food, getting overly excited and somewhat undignified at new cuisines and can be easily persuaded using delicacies. Grand Priest also agreed to train Shido if Goku gave him food from earth. Grand Priest rarely gets worked up as well as saying that Shido is the first opponent since Goku to land a strike on him. Powers and Abilities According to Whis, Grand Priest is the most powerful being of the 1st multiverse, only surpassed by Zeno. Whis stated that his power is no match against the Grand Priest. He is said to be so powerful that even the God of Destructions and Supreme Kais immediately kneel before him in respect. However despite his overwhelming power, Grand Priest does state that he is no match against Goku, Zeus, Odin, Izanagi, Amun-Ra, Juno, Michael, Metatron and Zeno who are the Omni-Kings. He is also stated to be comparable to that of Athena who is the Grand Priest of the 3rd multiverse. Grand Priest can easily handle and defeat Shido in his Super Saiyan 5, but also shows amazement at his power stating that Shido does have the potential to become a worthy rival of him, as he was able to land a strike towards him. After Shido achieved the Super Saiyan 7 transformation, Grand Priest stated that he has now surpassed him. As the former Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse, Grand Priest was stated to be the most powerful being of the 12 universes, until his son surpassed him and became the new Omni-King of the 1st multiverse. Nonetheless, Grand Priest is still Besides Goku, Zeus and Zeno, Grand Priest is stated to have the power to defeat Erion (even at his maximum power 'Abyssal God'). His power level as the Grand Priest is about 188,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. His power level as a Omni-King is about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Natural Abilities * Absolute Strength: '''As the former Omni-King of the 1st multiverse, Grand Priest possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Even when not utilizing his true form, Grand Priest is still an extremely powerful being, being able to stop two blows from both Beerus and Quitela with only two fingers. * '''Ultimate Invincibility: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Grand Priest is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making the Grand Priest extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Grand Priest can be defeated by Goku and Zeno. * '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Like all Omni-Kings, Grand Priest has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku. * Erasure Immunity: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Grand Priest cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. * '''Multiverse Destruction: Like all Omni-Kings, Grand Priest can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. * Multiverse Manipulation: As the former Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse, Grand Priest can manipulate the entire 1st multiverse and everything within. * Multiverse Recreation: '''As the former Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse, Grand Priest can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to his wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. * '''Absolute Hearing: Grand Priest is not limited to just the average range of enhanced hearing. He can hear everything that goes on in the world, or the entire galaxy, the entire universe and even the entire multiverse. * Nigh-Omnipotence: As an Archangel, Grand Priest wields almost supreme power in every aspect but does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his own power and prevents him from achieving true omnipotence. Grand Priest can achieve and do almost absolutely anything without any limit or condition as he is one of the most powerful Angels, but not on the level of an Omni-King. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Grand Priest can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Grand Priest is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, the Grand Priest is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where the Grand Minister is currently located. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Grand Priest's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. * Magic Materialization - For the exhibition match of the Tournament of Power, the Grand Priest was able to produce large fighting rings with a wave of his hand. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Grand Priest. Grand Priest raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Grand Priest taught this technique to Whis and later uses it against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. * Temporal Do-Over '''- Grand Priest has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Grand Priest's ability is infinite as he can travel back any time he wants. * '''I Won't Let You! – Grand Priest uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this ability to defeat Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. * Requiem of Destruction - Grand Priest creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Grand Priest taught this technique to Vados. * Energy Shield – The Grand Minister is shown to generate one to protect himself when Iwne, Arack, and Liquiir fought in the Tournament of Power arena. * Erase - As the former Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse, Grand Priest is capable of completely obliterating anything and everything from existence, even immortal beings. Grand Priest holds his hands outwards and charges a blue ball of light in each. * Rewrite - Much like the other Omni-Kings, Grand Priest uses this technique to recreate everything and anything in the 1st multiverse. Transformation Ultra Instinct Grand Priest achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. Grand Priest's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 940,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. In his Omni-King state, His power level rises to about 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Grand Priest achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct form. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Grand Priest became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido and Vegeta, Grand Priest gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Grand Priest can hold his own against Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7: Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 4,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. In his Omni-King state, His power level rises to about 25,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Bullshit Relationships Grand Priest and Goku - Grand Priest shares a close friendship with Goku, as he considers his attitude 'amusing'. Grand Priest is also very loyal towards him and refers to him as 'Omni-King Goku'. Goku also asks Grand Priest to train with Shido. He was also one of the Goku's former teachers. Grand Priest and Shido - Grand Priest forms a good relationship with Shido, as he later became his trainer. Grand Priest also states that he does have the potential to become a worthy opponent for him. Shido is very respectful towards referring to him as 'Grand Priest-Sama'. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Omni-King